Mysterious Guardian
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Purple Dragons kidnap Mya, she is rescued by someone she least expected. Written by guestsurpise. I only posted it for them. Rated M for safety.


**Another story written by guestsurprise, who owns Mya in this story. All other characters belong to their rightful owners.**

**To guestsurprise: Thanks for the story! I had to share it with everyone because it was really good. Rock on!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mysterious Guardian<strong>

"That's it! I'm moving away from this city! There is always danger and people that are trying to kill other people! I need to move to the country or something!" Mya fussed as she tried to pack her bags and leave the city. She hurried and packed her bag so that she wouldn't miss the train out of town. Once she was on the train she smiled happily as she got comfortable in her seat. That is, until there was a big boom. She turned and saw a bunch of men on the train with knives and guns in their hands. "Great! They are here to rob us! Well, at least I am about to leave this place for good." Mya mumbled as she got her cash out. One man was very large with a purple dragon tattoo on his arm and neck. He looked at her and smiled. She started shaking at this point and he knocked the money from her hand.

"I don't want your money, babe," He sneered as he pulled a large handful of cash from his back pocket. He waved it in her face and gently smacked her on the nose with it. "No, I want something even better than that. You," He smirked as he then stuck the money in his pocket and grabbed Mya by her shoulders. He was so large that no one was brave enough to even think about stopping him. Mya screamed and tried to hold on to her purse and bags.

"Let me go! Put me down!" She yelped as she tried to hold on to her purse. He threw her over his shoulder and tossed her bags back on the seat.

"Well, you won't be needing that. Roll out!" He bellowed and all of the men grabbed things from the other passengers and left off the train. Mya could feel the rain falling on her face and even when she tried to struggle again, he just laughed and smacked her on her backside.

"HEY! STOP! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Mya roared as she kicked and tried to get down. He ignored her pleas and kept running with his men towards a dark warehouse building. Once inside, the men laughed and enjoyed the jewels and money they stole, but her captor just stared at her with his arms crossed. He then grabbed her wrists and tied her up and started kissing her roughly on the mouth. She fought back as best as she could, but she couldn't with her hands tied up. She thought that all hope was lost until she heard a crash and banging happening.

"It's a mutant! KILL HIM!" The leader roared as he grabbed Mya and tied her to one of the poles. He then whispered in her ear.  
>"Don't move. I will be back," He sneered and put a bag around her head to keep her from seeing anything and then ran off to fight the intruder. All she heard was punches and kicks and the breaking of wood and cracking of bones. She struggled to get loose but there was nothing she could do. After a few moments, she heard nothing but the sound of screaming and running out the door.<p>

"Hey! What about me? Don't leave me here!" Mya yelled as she struggled a bit more. Suddenly, she heard someone come in the room with her. The footsteps were heavier than the leader's footsteps and whoever it was sounded big.

"Are you alright?" A gruff voice asked. Mya was almost too scared to answer.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine. W-who are you? Where are you?"

"In front of ya. Take it easy, I won't hurt ya. Let me untie you," The voice answered as she felt the ropes fall off her wrists. "There… you should be safe now. Those men are gone. You should be able to get home safely now. But I will watch from a distance just to make sure." With that statement, the footsteps started walking away. Mya then struggled to get the bag off her head but the man who kidnapped her made it difficult to get it off.

"W-Wait! You forgot the bag! I can't get this off! How can I thank you if I can't see you?"

"I didn't forget, but I don't think you want to see my face."

"Wait! Please, don't leave. I just want to say thank you! Please help me get this off!" Mya pleaded as she fought with the bag. The voice chuckled a little bit.

"Trust me you won't like what you see," The voice responded, but Mya tried to walk near the sound of his voice. Once she was near enough, she put her hands blindly out in front of her and started feeling up and down his face, but he got nervous and pulled back suddenly.

"Where did you go? I promise I won't make fun of you. I just want to thank you. Please, show yourself," She coaxed as she kept feeling around blindly trying to find the owner of the voice again. Suddenly, she heard a deep sigh and the bag slowly being untangled where she could get it off. She felt him quickly trying to back up now that the bag was almost untangled, but she grabbed his hand. It certainly didn't feel human! "Wait! You promised to stay til I thanked you. Now stay still!" Mya pleaded as she pulled the bag off and then came face to face with a big, human like turtle. He wore a red bandana and he was over 6 feet tall. His eyes pierced right into her soul. She was so scared that she fell on her backside, but she tried to be brave.

"Oh! S-So it was you that saved me. I owe you my life. T-Thank you!" She stuttered as she held her hand out to shake his hand as she shook the dirt off her bum. The turtle man chuckled a bit, admiring her courage despite her being in complete shock. He walked towards her and backed her into a small corner. He put both hands on each side of her.

"Don't be afraid. Does it look like I bite?" He smiled. Before she could answer, he leaned down and gently bit her ear. She jumped in surprise and then he placed his forehead against hers.

"Relax. As, I said before, I'm not gonna hurtcha. Now, how about we get you home?" He smiled. He then winced at a slight discomfort on his arm. She looked and saw he was bleeding.

"Oh my gosh! They hurt you! We need to get this cleaned up Mr…uh…"

"Raphael. You can call me Raph. What's your name?"

"Mya. Now let's go get this cleaned up. I have a first aid kit in my apartment in the city."

"No. I think we better stay away from the city for now. I have a place we can go." He smiled as he then picked her up and they went through the tops of the buildings toward the outskirts of the town. They landed in front of a pond and Mya helped Raph clean his wounds. He waded a bit deeper in the water to get his other wounds and noticed that she had a few scraps too. He motioned for her to come to him.

"Come on in. Let me help ya with those. We don't need em gettin' infected," he said.

"Raph, I can't swim well. I don't like deep water."

"Now who said anything about deep water? C'mere, Mya."

She slowly approached him and let him help wash her cuts. Once they were both bandaged up she showed him the way back to her apartment. On the way, he told her all about the purple dragons and the shredder and she told him about her move.

"Wow! So you and your brothers are heroes!"

"Yeah, I guess so. So, you still gonna move?" He asked, a bit sadly.

"I want to, but I am not sure yet. I still have to see," She then looked at Raph's eyes. "I don't really have a reason to stay unless someone wants me to," she smirked. Raph's eyes widened for a moment and then he turned his back a bit.

"It's, uh, gettin' late. I need to go back on patrol. By the way, in this city there are a lot of sewers and water holes. You need to learn how to swim in case you fall in to one of them."

"I will think about it…I need a good teacher," she smiled.

"Hmm…" he smirked. While he was climbing out the window, he felt a smack on his shell. He turned a bit.

"What was that for!?"

"For almost leaving me in that dark building with a bag still tied on my head!" Mya laughed. Raph growled at her but then looked pretty calm. She smiled at how she outsmarted him, until he threw a pillowcase on her head again.

"RAPH! STOP! C'MON! LET ME OUT!" Mya laughed as she tugged on the pillowcase. She was so busy getting untangled that she leaned down on her bed a bit and he rushed over and pushed her on her stomach and smacked her on her bum.

"RAPHAEL! STOP IT!" He just chuckled and gave her bum another smack as she struggled with the pillowcase and wiggled, trying to avoid him smacking her on her backside again. She finally freed herself and then turned and jumped on his stomach.

"Get offa me ya crazy dame!" He roared as he felt her gently rub her hands against his neck.

"Why? You think it's funny to smack me on my backside and throw a pillowcase on me. So let me have my fun!" Mya laughed as she then knelt down and blew a raspberry on his neck. Raph literally arched back so fast in laughter that Mya literally flew up one foot. He caught her as she came back down.

"My gosh you're strong!" She said, her eyes wide in shock. He chuckled lightly and rubbed her head.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" She chirped.

"Great, so now I can continue," Raph growled and then pounced on Mya and started playfully biting her neck.

"RAPH! AHAHAHAHAHA NOHOHOHOHO!"

"Gonna hit my shell again?" He cooed as he kept biting. For a turtle, his teeth were a bit sharp.

"NOHOHOHOHO I PROMISE! RAPH STOP THAT TICKLES!" Mya laughed as he kept biting her neck. She tried to get up but he was straddling her legs. "RAPH LEHEHEHEHEHEHET MEEHEHEHEHEH GOHOHOHOHO!"

Raph laughed and finally helped Mya up. They stared at each other a bit.

"You're mean. That was not fair!" Mya laughed out. He wiped her tickle tears from her face.

"Who said anything about being fair, Mya?" he smirked. With that statement, he jumped out her window and into the night. Mya could only stare out the window in amazement. She looked in the distance and saw him looking at her to make sure she was alright and then he ran off into the night.

"I wonder if I will ever see him again," She thought as she began to dress for bed. Maybe, there was something worth staying for after all.

* * *

><p><strong>guestsurprise's words: Hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames! I'll be watching this one very closely.**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
